Asus WL-500b
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Asus / WL-500b __TOC__ WARNING: It is recommended to use ASUS Firmware restoration tool for ASUS routers initial flash (use *.TRX file) NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = MSQWL500B CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4702KPB (BCM4710) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 125MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3801088 bytes RAM Size = 16MB RAM Chip = 2x NANYA ? nvram Size = ? Switch = Broadcom BCM5325A2KQM (BCM5325A) Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 4-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = on bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = Yes PoE = No Power = 5 Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = 1x v1.1 Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = v23 SP2 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features = 1 LPT Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM2051KML (mini-PCI) WLAN DSP processor = Broadcom BCM4301KPF Antenna Connector Type = RP-SMA Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b (maybe wlan must be replaced to work) WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing Upgrading Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Asus Category: Fix Me! Category:Broadcom Category:BCM4702 Category:BCM4301 Category:BCM2051 Category:IEEE 802.11b Category:BCM5325A